El amor de una esclava
by Zar Zam
Summary: Historia de amor que se desenvuelve en un mundo alterno en el cual el reino Vegita es gobernado por Vegeta y Bulma, Trunks el principe tiene un matrimonio arreglado con la princesa Reira Sin embargo el joven mantiene un amor prohibido con su esclava.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo: El reino

Nuestro conocido príncipe de los saiyajins subió al trono después de la muerte del rey Vegeta I.

El reino Vegita necesitaba tener una reina por lo cual Vegeta decide hacer su reina a aquella mujer terrícola que tanto le quitaba el sueño. Una mujer que aunque no era princesa, su belleza e ingenio la harían parecer la mas bella princesa de todos los reinos.

El joven Vegeta convenciendo al consejo real de que Bulma era la princesa del planeta Tierra, hizo que estos la aceptaran como su esposa.

Bulma no estaba acostumbrada a todas aquella costumbres sayajins, de las cuales muchas le parecían absurdas y extrañaba tanto su querido planeta. Sin embargo su amor por Vegeta era mas grande y decidió realizar su vida junto a aquel guerrero que hacia sacar de ella los suspiros mas apasionados y los sueños mas febriles.

Juntos tuvieron dos hijos Trunks y Bura, los cuales eran criados bajo las cultura sayajin, aunque Bulma les inculcaba cultura terrícola y sobre todo sus conocimientos en ciencias y economía.

El reino Vegita, seguía siendo un reino de guerreros, mas sin embargo algo en el rey iba cambiando paulatinamente, cambio asociado con el crecimiento de sus hijos y sobre todo de su princesa Bura. algunos decían con rabia que se había vuelto pacifico y que ahora daba mas importancia a la política y diplomacia. Algunos querían derrocarlo, y muchos lo habían intentado pero el poder de Vegeta y de sus fieles guerreros no había desaparecido.

Vegeta se convertía en guerrero cuando un enemigo osaba con disturbar su reino, y era pacifico y condescendiente con los caprichos de su hija y esposa, las cuales frecuentemente organizaban bailes e invitaban al pueblo a reunirse con ellos. El pueblo se encontraba dividido en castas, las cuales se dividían en realeza, consejeros, guerreros, mercaderes, artesanos y esclavos.

La casta se le otorgaba a cada niño o niña a la edad de 4 años, estos eran marcados de acuerdo a la familia en la que habían nacido y tenían que seguir las funciones y tradiciones de su familia por el resto de sus vidas, sin poder aspirar nunca a ser algo mas o diferente a lo cual fueron sellados sus destinos.

La mayoría de los esclavos servían a la realeza, y el resto a las diferentes castas importantes.

Bulma luchaba por que esta orden social desapareciera o que al menos los sayajins abrieran sus posibilidades y permitieran que existiera otra casta, los científicos. Sabia que tomaría mucho tiempo pero lucharía su vida entera hasta conseguirlo.

Bura era una jovencita despreocupada, había tenido un excelente entrenamiento saiyajin, sin embargo la Guerra no era una de sus prioridades, ella disfrutaba mas de los eventos sociales, la moda y la compañía de su madre, a la cual admiraba por su belleza e inteligencia.

Trunks era el ferviente guerrero, al que le importaba complacer a su padre, quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso y anhelaba escuchar de sus labios un… "excelente trabajo hijo" o "estoy seguro que serás un gran rey algún día"… palabras que hasta el día de hoy el joven no había escuchado, sin embargo después de los arduos entrenamientos una leve sonrisa de su padre lo hacia sentirse satisfecho.

Esa mañana Trunks se esforzaba mas para destacarse en el entrenamiento matutino con su padre. Ambos entrenaban en una cámara de gravedad que la reina Bulma había construido especialmente para ellos.

Las paredes de la construcción retumbaban con cada encuentro de sus cuerpos, el sudor les recorría el cuerpo y poco a poco la gravedad iba aumentando.

-10 mil veces mas- enuncio el rey Vegeta a lo que al computadora al reconocer su voz aumento 10 mil veces mas la fuerza gravitacional.

Trunks le dirigió a su padre una media sonrisa, haciéndole saber que no tendría problemas con eso.

La contienda continuó, el joven se hacia un poco mas lento, sin embargo logro apuntarle una patada sorpresa al estomago de Vegeta, la cual mas que herirle físicamente hirió su orgullo.

-Nada mal mocoso- espeto el príncipe – 100 mil veces mas- exigió haciendo que la gravedad cayera de golpe en sus cuerpos y Trunks cayera al suelo sin poder moverse.

Vegeta sonrió y camino al lado del cuerpo de su hijo.

-Aun te falta demasiado- dijo con un deje de superioridad y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cámara de gravedad.

El joven miraba hacia el techo repitiéndose así mismo que ese día tenia que lograrlo, había entrenado tanto y este día tenia que ser diferente.

-Aun no he terminado- dijo el muchacho aparatosamente al tiempo que se incorporaba con dificultad.

Repentinamente el joven príncipe desplegó su ki convirtiéndose en super sayajin y lanzando un energy-ha a su padre el cual tuvo que responder con otro precipitado energy ha que desvió la bola energía de su hijo convirtiendose en una enorme bola de energia que chocó con la computadora haciendo que la gravedad regresara a la normalidad.

Trunks cayo de rodillas, regresando a la normalidad, agitado y apoyando las manos en el suelo, nunca había aguantado tanta fuerza g en sus entrenamientos.

El rey Vegeta se dirigió a su hijo secándose el sudor con una toalla en mano…

-Nada mal hijo…- Dijo el rey iluminando la cara del príncipe.. –Pero aun no es suficiente- decreto dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta.

Trunks quedo petrificado, esperaba algo mas que un nada mal hijo… miro hacia el suelo y lo golpeo con fuerza.

El rey se detuvo –Trunks… hoy cumples 21 años, ¿no es así?-

-Si padre- contesto el joven alegre de que su padre lo había recordado.

-Muy bien, como sabes tendrás nuevas obligaciones y responsabilidades, hablaremos mas tarde de ello, ahora muévete que tu madre te espera con una sorpresa…-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Regalo de cumpleaños

Su madre y su hermana le habian organizado una gran fiesta sorpresa con sus mejores amigos.

Los grandes guerreros del reino se encontraban ahí, junto con las mujeres mas bellas y los importantes consejeros, pero lo mas importante y con los que mas convivia eran sus mejores amigos Son Goten y Son Gohan, hijos del gran guerrero Son Goku, los cuales eran como sus hermanos y las personas a las que sabia podia confiarles su vida.

-¿Y que te dio tu padre de cumpleaños esta vez?- pregunto en tono burlon Son Goten a su amigo recordando lo que su padre le habia obsequiado el año pasado.

-Aun no lo se- Respondió Trunks dandole un sorbo a su bebida.

Espero que sea mejor que ese dragón que te dio el año pasado- Recordó divertido el muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

-Jeje si espero que sea algo mejor- Dijo el príncipe sin mucho interés.

-Ojalá sea una nueva nave espacial turbo, platinado y con doble tracción- dijo con ojos soniadores Son Goten mirando asi mismo conduciendo ese grandioso artefacto que habia visto a Bulma construir meses atrás, esperando la respuesta de su amigo que se notaba algo nervioso.

-Me lo prestaras ¿verdad?- Preguntó Son Goten agudizando su mirada.

-Si, claro- enunció Trunks escabulléndose al mirar como una joven princesa con cabellos plateados se dirigia hacia el.

-Envidioso- susurro Son Goten sin darse cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que huía.

El joven caminaba a prisa hacia la terraza pero subitamente fue interceptado por una jovencita de cabellos lacios y azules que usaba un bello vestido de encaje color rojo.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!- Se aparecio de repente con su bella sonrisa haciendolo saltar del susto.

-Bura que susto me diste- Expreso tratando de esconder lo evidente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- Pregunto la joven tomando a su hermano del brazo llevandolo de vuelta a la fiesta.

-No bueno es que yo solo queria estar un rato afuera- comento Trunks

-¿De quién te estas escondiendo hermano? – pregunto atinadamente Bura al momento que una belleza de mujer en un vestido negro se planto al frente suyo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Princesa Reira- exclamo el príncipe con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-Hola Trunks, estuve esperando a que me sacaras a bailar toda la noche- dijo la joven volteando su rostro con dignidad hacia el otro lado y cruzandose de brazos.

-Huh? En verdad? Es que no te habia visto- dijo el príncipe colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza riendo al tiempo que esperaba ser salvado por su hermana.

-Eres mi prometido, al menos deberias ser mas considerado conmigo y venir a saludarme ¿no crees?- la princesa de cabellos plateados le reclamaba al joven al tiempo que las luces del salón se apagaban y un grupo de hermosas bailarinas entraban en escena formandose en medio del salon alrededor de lo que parecía una enorme caja de regalo.

En un instante un reflector iluminó la caja y la gente emocionada aplaudía y comentaba al mismo tiempo sobre el misterioso gran obsequio que el joven recibiría.

Uno de los consejeros del rey anunció que se trataba del presente que el rey Vegeta habia traido de lejanas tierras para satisfacer al principe… a lo que el rey accedio con media sonrisa, esperando ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo y agradeciendo los aplausos de los invitados reales.

Una misteriosa música estilo arabe comenzó a sonar tratando de hacer mas emocionante el momento de la apertura del regalo y las chicas alrededor de la caja comenzaron a bailar una especie de belly dance invitando al joven príncipe a apreciar su presente.

De repente la música se detuvo y las chicas cayeron al suelo dramáticamente cubriendose con sus velos. La caja era iluminada de tal manera que se podia apreciar una bella silueta femenina que se levantaba con gracia y comenzaba a bailar con la música que envolvia a todos los presentes. Se podia apreciar su delicada cintura y un largo cabello que se columpiaba lado al lado al tiempo que contoneaba sus caderas.

Trunks estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué tipo de regalo o mala broma trataba de hacerle su padre?.

La muchacha danzaba en el pequeño espacio con gracia y sensualidad. El resto de bailarinas se incorporaba y bailaban alrededor de la caja jalando el listón que amarraba la caja. Súbitamente las paredes de la caja se dejaron caer y la música se detuvo nuevamente, dejando mirar la identidad de la misteriosa joven.

Todos quedaron atónitos, sin lugar a dudas era un precioso y extraño regalo.

La joven era realmente bella, su cabello era color miel , casi dorado y su piel era bronceada y radiante, sus labios eran rosados y delicados como sus facciones, sus ojos eran grandes y enmielados que combinaban perfecto con sus cabellos. Su cuerpo era delgado pero bien formado, el cual se encontraba envuelto con bellas telas vaporosas de color dorado, las cuales ensaltaban su belleza.

La chica comenzo a bailar desplazándose en todo el salón presentandose al público con una sonrisa.

Bura estaba realmente emocionada y aplaudía al ritmo del sonido al igual que muchos de los invitados. El joven príncipe se encontraba completamente embobado con la divina joven que se acercaba hacia él, mientras la princesa Reira lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

La misteriosa chica le extendió la mano, haciendo un encantador sonido con sus pulseras y con su bella sonrisa invito al príncipe al centro de la pista, a lo que la princesa Reira puso una cara de disgusto. Trunks mas que gustoso, mejor dicho encantando camino a la pista sin siquiera pensarlo, y la muchacha junto con el resto de las bailarinas bailaron al principe para festejar su cumpleaños…

Bulma miraba a Vegeta culpandolo con la mirada…

-¿Qué?...- preguntó el rey haciéndose el desentendido…

-¿Una chica?- preguntó Bulma dándole un ligero golpe a Vegeta en el pecho, en desaprobación por su regalo de cumpleaños, a lo que Vegeta solo sonrió divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Inocencia

Las jóvenes habían terminado de bailar y la gente aplaudía con gran emoción.

La joven de cabello dorado agradecía con reverencias los aplausos de los invitados y con una sonrisa se acerco a un anciano. Trunks no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia especial al anciano, a lo que el respondió rozando su cabeza y finalmente le dio un beso en lo mejilla, a lo que parecía un beso de despedida.

La muchacha sonrío y se alejo con el resto de las bailarinas.

Trunks no sabia bien que hacer, no entendía su regalo, había sido solamente el show de las bellas jóvenes o que era lo que su padre trataba de hacer con esto.

-Es tu esclava personal- le susurro Son Gohan al oído para aclarar la confusión del joven príncipe.

-Huh?... Mi padre no para de sorprenderme, en realidad no necesito una esclava, hay muchas en el palacio…-

-Así es, pero el rey insistió en que era tiempo que tuvieras una propia. La veras en tu habitación después de la fiesta- Dijo Son Gohan con un poco de picardía para ver la reacción del príncipe. El cual aunque tenia fama de ser un casanova, aun conservaba su timidez en cuanto a ciertos temas se trataban.

-Parece que todo esta arreglado- menciono levemente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto el rey Vegeta había sido alcanzado en uno de los pasillos del palacio por el padre de Reira, el rey Clestar.

-Senior que es lo que ha sido todo esto- pregunto sin preámbulos con un deje de molestia.

-Es el regalo para mi hijo Clestar tienes algún problema- el rey respondió continuando su camino.

-Que le regalaste una mujer, una prostituta. Esto es un insulto para mi y una humillación para mi hija. Recuerda que están comprometidos Vegeta- grito haciendo que esta vez el rey detuviera su caminar, enfurecido por el tono en el que le hablaba ese hombre.

No me vengas con sandeces!... Yo le regalo a mi hijo lo que yo quiera… El que tu y tu hija estén en desacuerdo me tienen si cuidado… Hablas como si tu no tuvieras ni una sola esclava que haga tus favores- Espeto dando un portazo al entrar a la siguiente habitación, dejando al rey aliado con la palabra en la boca, el cual se sentía ofendido por la sugerencia que había hecho, aunque mas bien era una verdad pues este rey era famoso por el gran numero de esclavas que tenia a su disposición.

Sintiéndose agredido Clestar salio del palacio con la princesa Reira y el resto de sus sirvientes, no volvería a pisar el reino hasta que Vegeta le ofreciera una disculpa.

La fiesta había terminado y el príncipe se disponía a ir a su habitación, se encontraba cansado y hasta se le había olvidado el comentario que le había hecho Gohan unas horas atrás.

Abrió la puerta e inesperadamente se encontró con la bella sonrisa de la muchacha bailarina esperando su llegada.

-Buenas noches senior- Dijo ella con una reverencia, dejando su rostro mirando hacia al suelo.

Mientras el sorprendido príncipe veía a la muchacha vestida con ropas distintas, ahora usaba una larga falda blanca y una holgada blusa de mangas largas en color blanco, era uno de los uniformes de las esclavas del palacio.

Al no recibir respuesta del príncipe la joven titubeo un poco antes de continuar, pues se le había indicado no hablar si no se le era solicitado.

-Le prepare su baño senior- Dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Excelente- apunto Trunks sin darle mucha importancia y se dirigió al baño el cual estaba aromatizado con finas hierbas.

Eso era lo que realmente necesitaba, un delicioso baño caliente en su pacifica tina termal.

El joven recargo su cabeza en la orilla de la grande tina que mas que tina parecía alberca y mirando hacia el techo se dispuso a relajarse después de ese ajetreado día.

Era lo que mas disfrutaba hacer en los largos días y trataba de olvidarse de todos los problemas que tenia.

-Senior…- escucho una femenina voz desde el vestidor…

-Si?...-

-Le gustaría que le lleve algo de beber?- pregunto la muchacha un poco nerviosa por la respuesta del apuesto joven que se encontraba desnudo a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Si tráeme una limonada con mucho hielo- respondió el muchacho con pensando que tal vez esto de tener una esclava personal no era tan malo después de todo.

La muchacha comenzó a preparar todo, le ponía muy nerviosa tener al príncipe como amo y en verdad quería agradarle.

De repente un par de burbujas entre las rodillas de Trunks llamaron su atención, se sonrojo un poco al principio, pero dio un salto en cuanto una bola peluda con enormes ojos azules salio del agua sorprendiendo al joven príncipe.

-Ahhhhhh- grito sin pensarlo ni tomarse el tiempo de averiguar lo que era.

No se dio cuenta cuando la muchacha se hecho al agua tratando de sacar la cosa peluda que había visto.

-No se pero…gluglu…cupe…- Trataba la muchacha de decir con la criatura en sus manos –No gluglu… le… hará gluglu… dañó… glu glu- trataba de explicar sacando con sus brazos al ser y hundiéndose en el lado profundo de la tina.

Trunks pensaba que la muchacha estaba jugando al verla patalear y manotear en el agua con su largo cabello en el rostro pero el joven príncipe cambio su expresión al ver que parecía que la chica en verdad se estaba ahogando.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió a ella y enseguida la saco del agua sentándola en la orilla mas cercana.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunto un poco enfadado-¿Que no sabes nadar?-

La muchacha sonrojada y tomando bocanadas de aire volteo la mirada hacia su derecha pues era evidente que el joven se encontraba desnudo.

-¿Y que es esa cosa que tienes ahí?...- señaló a la bola peluda blanca con grandes ojos azules, unas patitas un poco rosadas y algo que parecían ser alas, esta extraña "cosa" intentaba esconderse detrás del brazo de la joven.

-Es un guchi, creo q me siguió hasta aquí… Lo siento mucho señor no volverá a suceder- expreso la muchacha disculpándose.

-Eso espero- dijo notando el sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica y como trataba de evitar mirarlo. –Iré a dormir enseguida, prepara mi cama- enuncio saliendo de la tina sin mayor preocupación por mostrar su trasero desnudo a la joven que parecía intimidada.

-SI senior…- se apuro la chica a decir, pues tenia que estar todo listo antes de que el joven llegara al otro lado de la habitación. Se cambio de ropas por unas secas a la velocidad de la luz y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia la cama lista al momento en que Trunks abría la puerta con su pijama puesta.

Asombrado por el buen servicio de la chica admiro la bella sonrisa de la misteriosa joven.

-Ven…- se sentó a la orilla de la cama y la invito a que se parara frente suyo…

La chica se sentó en el suelo dispuesta a quitarle las pantuflas, dejando a un Trunks sorprendido por su actitud de servicio.

-Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el joven curioso.

-Sayumi- dijo ella con timidez al darse cuenta que el joven levantaba su barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Sayumi… ¿Haz tenido un amo con anterioridad?-

-Si…- dijo ella con entusiasmo.

-¿Cuantos?- pregunto el príncipe con una seductora sonrisa.

-Bueno de los 8 a 12 años tuve 4 y de los 12 en adelante solo uno señor- dijo sin darse cuenta que el joven Trunks mal interpretaba las cosas.

-5 en total… desde los 8 años!- abrió los ojos como platos.

-Si señor…- Respondió ella.

-Aaa esta bien entonces ya tienes experiencia…-

-Si señor mucha, me gusta que mis amos estén satisfechos conmigo y mis servicios- dijo la muchacha con inocencia al tiempo que subía los pies de Trunks a la cama y lo arropaba con las sabanas extrañando un poco al joven.

-Que tenga buena noche señor- dijo la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa como despedida. Repentinamente Trunks la tomo por la cintura y en un parpadeo junto sus labios con los de su ahora esclava, tomándola por completa sorpresa.

La muchacha no sabia que hacer, de alguna forma sabia que lo correcto era darle un par de cachetadas, pero no podía hacerlo pues era su amo y era el príncipe, prácticamente podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera aunque en su vida de esclava nunca nadie le había robado un beso.

Trunks estaba fascinado con esos suaves labios, sin saber que nunca habían sido besados, abrió los ojos un instante y miro el rostro de la muchacha sonrojada, se veía tan linda e inocente, la envolvió en sus brazos y se disponía a recostarla en la cama, cuando repentinamente un ataque de aletazos se dejaron venir en su cara… se trataba de la cosa peluda que Sayumi llamaba guchi, la cual enfadada se disponía alejar al príncipe de su joven esclava.

-Pero que rayos le pasa a esta cosa- Exclamo Trunks con fastidio mientras la chica se lo quitaba de encima.

-Perdóneme señor no es su intención es que el no entiende-

-¿Pero que va a entender esa cosa?-

-Es que, nunca había visto que alguien se me acercara así, quizá pensó que me estaba atacando- trataba de explicar Sayumi haciendo que Trunks levantara una ceja.

-A que te refieres hablas como si esa cosa estuviera pegada a ti todo el tiempo-

-Bueno algo así- la joven bajo la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Espera un momento… eso significa que nunca nadie se te había acercado de esa manera-

Sayumi negó con la cabeza, - Bueno no tanto- se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sin levantar el rostro.

-Pero haz tenido 5 amos, quieres decir que ellos nunca…- de repente el joven se quedo perplejo… -¿Nunca tuviste sexo con ninguno?-

La muchacha levanto la mirada levemente –¿Que es sexo?- pregunto con naturalidad haciendo que el príncipe se fuera de espaldas… no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Bueno es cuando…- el príncipe no sabia como explicarlo… -¿Que edad tienes Sayumi?- pregunto tratando de hilar la situación.

-19- contesto intrigada por saber que tenia que ver con su pregunta.

-Wow… oye pero tu manera de bailar es muy provocadora, es difícil de creer que tu nunca…-

-¿Provocadora?...- pregunto agudizando la mirada… -Quiere decir que ¿le parece un hermoso arte?...- volvió a preguntar sin entender las palabras del joven, haciendo que este se le hiciera una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-Afffff… bueno olvídalo… vete ya que mañana será un largo día… y por favor Sayumi mantén esa cosa alejada de mi…-

-Si senior…- dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo y salio de la habitación.

-¿Que es sexo?- sonrío Trunks recordando la pregunta de la muchacha que le había caído en gracia.

-¿Que es sexo?- Se preguntaba Sayumi una vez tendida en su cama… -Será mejor que consiga un diccionario verdad Guchi, no quiero parecer una tonta frente a mi amo- la muchacha por fin cerro los ojos entusiasmada por su nueva vida como esclava del príncipe.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Asignaciones

La mañana siguiente el joven Trunks había terminado de entrenar con Goten en los jardines del palacio. Al terminar su exhaustiva labor decidieron sentarse a degustar unos deliciosos alimentos.

-Entonces, ¿Que tal tu regalo de cumpleaños?- codeaba Son Goten a Trunks con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Sayumi?... Me parece una buena muchacha- Contesto Trunks llevándose unos tallarines a la boca.

-Trunks podrías ser mas especifico nunca me cuentas nada-

-Y yo que te voy a estar contando esas cosas, no por el hecho de que sea mi esclava significa que la vaya a tomar…- contesto el príncipe dejando con la boca abierta a su amigo.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero me parece muy atractiva… Por cierto ya no te percataste cuando Reira se fue… Estaba furiosa y su padre también-

-Ah si Reira, ya se le pasara, ya sabes que siempre regresa. Estoy muy convencido de que ni siquiera le intereso como persona, solo quiere el titulo en este reino-

-Pues digamos que el titulo ya lo tiene por que ya te comprometieron con ella amigo-

-Hermanoooo!- grito Bra corriendo hacia ellos y levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

-Mira lo que me encontré- Repentinamente saco de su bolsillo una cosa blanca y peluda bien conocida por Trunks, el cual se arrimaba a los brazos de su hermana con cierto cariño.

-Waaa pero que es eso?- grito Goten alejándose un poco de la criatura.

-Estaba afuera de mi habitación esta mañana, ¿no es una ternurita?- pregunto Bra palmeando la cabecita de Guchi.

-Esa cosa ya tiene dueño Bra, será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones- enuncio Trunks acercándose al animalito, el cual al reconocerlo se le aventó nuevamente con unos aletazos al rostro del príncipe.

-Ah no me digas… yo quería adoptarlo- decía Bra al momento que lo tomaba en sus manos para alejarlo de su hermano.

-Guchiiiii!- grito la muchacha corriendo hacia el grupo de la realeza.

-Lo siento señor no me di cuenta- se dirigió al joven tomando bocanadas de aire.

-Te había dicho que no lo quería cerca de mi…- se levanto con molestia el joven príncipe interrumpiendo a la muchacha.

-Es que…- La muchacha iba a continuar cuando con una mirada el príncipe corrigió su comportamiento, haciendo que ella callara y de inmediato bajara el rostro.

-¿Es tuyo?- pregunto Bra con entusiasmo colocando la criatura frente a Sayumi.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa.

-Es muy lindo ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunto la peliazul mientras le hacia cosquillas en la pancita.

-Guchi señorita- contesto con timidez puesto que sabia que a Trunks no le agradaba que hablara de mas.

-Es una lindurita! Quiero uno…- Comenzaba a decir Bra haciendo reír a Goten por que sabia que lo hacia para fastidiar a su hermano, el cual comenzaba a tener una venita exaltada en su frente

-Esa cosa tiene que irse de aquí…- expreso el príncipe haciendo que Bra frunciera el ceño y la muchacha de cabellos enmielados tuviera un rostro de tristeza. –¡Sayumi! ¿Trajiste el encargo que te pedí?-

-SI señor- dijo ella mas bien como soldadito.

-Muy bien, ahora te pediré que vayas por mi capa y la de Son Goten, saldremos del palacio.

-Si señor- salio corriendo dejando sorprendidos a Bra y a Goten por su gran entusiasmo por realizar las tareas que el príncipe le asignaba.

-Vaya si que parece una esclava fiel- comento Goten observando a la muchacha cruzando a toda velocidad el jardín del palacio.

-Si y tu eres muy malo con ella- Afirmo Bra culpando a su hermano.

-Malo yooo ¿por que?, por que no quiero que se quede con esa cosa… No perdóname pero no es tan inofensiva como parece…-

-Estas loco-

-Tu eres la loca-

Ahora empezaba el pleito matutino entre hermanos a lo que Goten solamente giro los ojos acostumbrado a que esas cosas sucedieran tan temprano.

Ese día Trunks y Son Goten se dedicaron a realizar labores relacionadas con la diplomacia, negociaciones e intercambios de tecnología, que por su situación en el reino es lo que mas les hacia falta. Indudablemente Bulma era una excelente científica y creadora pero al ser solamente una persona, no podía crear todo en gran escala. Por ello negociaban con otros pueblos para que estos fabricaran la tecnología de los sayajins al por mayor.

Muy tarde por la noche y después de ir a beber un par de tragos con su amigo. Trunks regreso a su habitación. Al abrirla se encontró con una habitación excelentemente limpia y con un delicioso aroma a lavanda, todo estaba en su lugar, las paredes, el techo y el suelo se encontraban relucientes.

Su cama estaba puesta y su pijama perfectamente doblada sobre su almohada. Al parecer esta vez la muchacha se había quedado dormida en espera a que el llegara.

Lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle, así que decidió entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación esperando no ser atacado por Guchi en el intento. Al ser su esclava personal, su habitación estaba detrás de la tina termal del joven, era un pequeño cuartito que con anterioridad había sido ocupado por la nana del príncipe hacia muchos años atrás.

Con delicadeza abrió la puerta.

-Guchi- susurro el príncipe esperando que la cosa esa saliera de su probable escondite.

-Guchi- volvió a decir en segunda ocasión para asegurarse, pues parecía que la cosa peluda no se encontraba haciendo guardia.

El príncipe se decidió a entrar, mirando a la muchacha iluminada con la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana.

En verdad le parecía bellísima, tan dulce e inocente, yacía en su cama en un apacible sueño, que le dio pena despertarla.

El joven sonrío imaginando a la muchacha esforzándose por hacer su trabajo y terminando rendida por su labor.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando un objeto brillante debajo de las manos de la chica llamo su atención. Se trataba de los bordes de lo que parecía ser un libro. Curioso por saber de que se trataba, puesto que nunca había conocido a una esclava que supiera leer. Lo tomo con cuidado y decidió ver lo que estaba escrito en la pagina que tenia abierta.

"Querido diario:

Soy yo otra vez. Hoy es mi segundo día como esclava del príncipe. Es un poco enojón con Guchi, pero espero se conviertan en grandes amigos.

Conmigo es muy bueno. Hoy me esforcé por hacer lo mejor posible mis tareas. Aunque aun no las tengo bien asignadas. Es por eso que tome la iniciativa de limpiar su habitación. Solo quiero agradarle… me parece un excelente amo"

Al parecer la muchacha no había terminado de escribir pero sin lugar a dudas le había causado una gran ternura al príncipe. Una cosa había sido muy cierta, aun no le había asignado tareas por lo que a partir del siguiente día tendría que trabajar en ello.

En la mañana siguiente Sayumi trataba de bajar las escaleras de servicio jalando un bulto, mas grande que ella de ropa sucia del príncipe Trunks.

Al verla llegar, las esclavas susurraban entre ellas, algunas sorprendidas por la cantidad de ropa que traía, otras mas burlonas pues se encontraban celosas de que le servia a tan apuesto caballero.

Sayumi se percato de lo que sucedía sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario pues a ella solamente le interesaba servir a su amo. De inmediato comenzó a tallar una de las mas finas camisas del príncipe, quería dejarla como nueva y por ello aunque tallaba con fuerza tenia cuidado de no estropearla.

Una de las esclavas llamada Lia, de hermosa piel blanca y cabellos negros, se acerco con superioridad a Sayumi arrebatándole repentinamente la camisa de entre las manos.

-Yo lavare la ropa del príncipe Trunks- dijo Lia poniendo una mano sobre la cintura.

Sayumi al principio se quedo congelada pues no esperaba que algo así sucediera.

-Eres una tonta que no sabe como le gusta al príncipe que le laven su ropa, podrías estropearla-

La muchacha de cabellos dorados frunció el entrecejo y con ambas manos alcanzo la prenda del príncipe.

-Disculpa, pero esta mañana el príncipe me asigno como una de mis tareas el lavar su ropa, así que si no te importa te pido que me permitas realizar mi labor-

Un poco sorprendida por la manera tan propia de hablar de la muchacha Lia, movida por sus complejos, lo había entendido como un reto de superioridad por parte de Sayumi.

-Yo lo haré, yo siempre he lavado la ropa del príncipe- jalo con fuerza de una de las mangas de la camisa, haciendo que Sayumi tomara la otra manga y ambas comenzaran a forcejear, dejando a todas las demás admiradas por su infantil comportamiento.

-Por favor, suéltalo y permite que realice mi tarea-

-No, eres una presumida, te crees mucho por que solo atiendes al príncipe-

-Claro que no-

-Que si-

-No ya basta, suéltalo por favor- jalo con fuerza la chica de piel bronceada

-No tu suéltalo- exigió la muchacha de piel blanca.

-¡Basta ya!- grito Nere la ama de llaves del palacio, al tiempo que las muchachas jalaron con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo la camisa del joven príncipe por la mitad y cayendo al suelo repentinamente. A lo que Nere hizo una pronunciada cara de susto y Sayumi quedo perpleja. Solo puso una mano sobre su boca, estaba segura que se metería en un gran problema.

La de cabellos negros se levanto con ademanes de superioridad.

-Jum, a ver ahora que le dices al príncipe- dijo y comenzó a caminar para retirarse

-¡Lia!- la detuvo Nere.

-¿Como permitiste que esto sucediera?- pregunto ayudando a Sayumi que aun estaba en shock a levantarse.

-Ella empezó todo, yo solo quería ayudarla-

-¡Ayudarla! Ayudarla a estropear la camisa favorita de su amo-

Sayumi ahora estaba mas asustada, era la camisa favorita de su amo.

-Lárgate de aquí después me encargo de ti Lia- señaló a la muchacha y comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio llevo a la chica de cabellos dorados del brazo con ella –Y nadie se atreva a tocar esa ropa- decreto haciendo que todas se alejaran de la ropa del joven Trunks.

"La camisa favorita del príncipe" tan solo pensaba Sayumi en el camino a lo que parecía una pequeña oficina de la ama de llaves…


End file.
